


The Bunny Fic

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Birds, M/M, meet cute, tatoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: Blaine is looking for a birthday gift for his best friend. He gets a little something extra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for tumblr's darriness! She wanted something with a bunny.

Tina Cohen-Chang was Blaine’s best friend in all of New York city, maybe in all of anywhere, given the events that unfolded in his romantic life over the past few years. (Ugh, he didn’t want to think about that.) He didn’t want to think about how (hookups aside) painfully single he’d been for the past year. So he wasn’t going to.

What he was going to do was pick up a birthday present for best-friend-Tina. Tina had wanted to get a cat her whole life, but her parents hadn’t let her. Once she moved to New York the first thing she had done was get a kitten. The second thing she did was discover that she was allergic to the kitten.

Blaine, ever the dutiful friend, took the kitten into his home, and he and Sondheim had developed a very symbiotic relationship over the years. Blaine fed and housed Sondheim, and Sondheim caught an occasional mouse or centipede, and slept a lot. Sometimes with Blaine if it were cold enough.

Now, Tina had decided that it was time to try again with a pet, only she had done her research, discovered she wasn’t allergic to bunnies, and wanted to adopt one. All Blaine had to do was find an appropriate bunny.

Luckily, purchasing a bunny for a pet in New York was a bit easier than adopting a cat (or a dog, for that matter). There wouldn’t be an intensive budget or background check, and he was pretty sure there wouldn’t have to be a home visit. Blaine had done his research. He didn’t want to go to any pet store that wasn’t super reputable, or had any hint of mistreating animals or getting them from less than first rate suppliers.

And that was how he found himself at a place called The Feathered Friend, tucked away on Commerce Street in the West Village. The place was bigger inside than he expected, but still not large. There were lizards and snakes and a few aquariums with fish along one wall. Opposite to that there were smaller, furrier animals, like ferrets and rats and some things Blaine couldn’t actually identify, and a tarantula. Behind the counter were a number of bird cages with a fairly wide assortment of birds - a few of which were uncaged and perched in various places around the store, and a man on a stool who glanced at him briefly when he came in, then went back to his magazine.

In the back there was a pen with several rabbits, so after a quick look around the store Blaine went to look at his options. There were a few, but Blaine didn’t really know why one would be better than the other, so he went up to the counter to ask the man there for some help.

“Excuse me?” Blaine said. The man looked up and yeah, well, okay he was gorgeous.

“Hi,” he said. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Blaine took a second to breathe. This guy had gorgeous eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved v-neck white t-shirt with a snug dark vest over it. He had a pair brightly colored birds tattooed on his left forearm.

“Um, yeah, yes. I’m looking to buy a bunny for a friend for her birthday, along with all of the accompanying equipment - a cage, food, toys? Do rabbits play with toys?”

The guy laughed and damn that was pretty hot too. “Depends on the rabbit,” he said, and holy shit if he didn’t wink at Blaine when he said it. Blaine shook it off. He was just being nice, right? Blaine could laugh at the cute guy’s joke. So he did.

“Come on let’s see what we can find.”

Blaine followed him to the back, and he went through anything you would want to know about owning a rabbit, and Blaine retained some of it, but since the rabbit wasn’t for him he figured it was okay if he just admired the guy talking. That wasn’t creepy was it? If he never came back and didn’t stalk the guy it was okay, wasn’t it? Sometimes Blaine wasn’t sure where the line was supposed to be. He just didn’t want to be rude. Or presumptuous.

He waited at the counter for the guy to ring up his things, and while he did one of the free birds flew over from its perch across the store and landed on the guy’s shoulder. He absently picked up a few pellets from a cup on the counter and fed them to the bird.

“That’s a good boy Sondheim.”

“I’m sorry, what is your bird’s name?”

“Oh. Sondheim. You know, like Stephen Sondheim.”

“Yes, I do know,” Blaine said, laughing. “My cat’s name is Sondheim.”

“Wow, that’s funny,” he said, and amused smile playing on his mouth. He seemed to consider something for a moment, then stuck out his hand. “My name is Kurt.”

“Oh, um Blaine.” They shook hands. “What kind of bird is that?”

“He’s a cockatiel.” Kurt reached up to scratch the bird, who promptly nuzzled right up against Kurt’s jaw. “They make great pets.”

“I’m sure my cat would agree,” Blaine laughed, and he could feel his face break into a huge grin when Kurt smiled back at him. “Can I ask you-I don’t mean to be nosy, but your tattoo, what are those?”

“What?” Kurt looked at his arm, as if Blaine had made him aware of his tattoo for the first time. “They’re lovebirds.”

“Oh, I don’t think I had any idea what they looked like.” Blaine managed to not let his face fall. A tattoo of lovebirds surely suggested that Kurt had a lovebird of his own.

“They also make great pets. I have two at home.” Kurt finished ringing up Blaine’s purchase, and helped him call a cab to get everything home. “Thanks Blaine,” he said. “You should come back and let me know how your friend likes her bunny. And if it doesn’t work out for her definitely come back. I want all my animals to have loving homes, so we guarantee every placement.”

“Thank you Kurt. I’ll let you know what happens.”

–

Two weeks later, Blaine was sitting by the fountain in Washington Square Park, waiting for Tina to arrive for their weekly lunch date, when Kurt-the-pet-store guy sat down next to him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Kurt said brightly. “Blaine, right?”

“Huh? Hi! Yes - Blaine. Kurt, right?” Blaine knew it was Kurt. He had been thinking of almost nothing but Kurt and how to see him again since their encounter two weeks ago. In fact today’s lunch was going to consist retty much of Blaine whining about exactly that. “Are you enjoying a day off from the store today?”

“I am,” Kurt answered, looking a little nervous. “I was hoping would going to stop in and let me know how your girlfriend is getting on with her new bunny.”

“My what? I don’t have a girlfriend. I mean, Tina’s not my girlfriend. She’s just my best friend. Well, not just my best friend, um - ” Wow he had turned into a babbling idiot. “No girlfriend. Never. I mean, no boyfriend either.” Blaine swallowed hard, hoping Kurt would get the hint.

He seemed to, smiling big when Blaine said he didn’t have a boyfriend. “Well then, Blaine. I am wondering if you might like to come over, and maybe let me cook you dinner?”

Blaine’s belly did a backflip. “That would, yes, I would love that.” They quickly exchanged contact information, and Kurt got up to leave. “Will I get to meet your lovebirds?”

Kurt bit his bottom lip, and Blaine had to restrain himself from standing up and doing the same thing.

“Oh yes, Blaine. You will absolutely get to meet my lovebirds.”


End file.
